oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boku no Paco
'''Boku no Paco '''is a bonus episode of OMC Forever After, and the beginning of the Paco Squad storyline. Plot Paco finally annoys 5 Seconds of Summer enough to kick him out. However, Cleveland Brown overhears his cries, and having inherited the great power of the Spirit Maiden of Ultimate Power, sends Paco on a quest to recover three artifacts that will grant him the power to get his band back and gives him the Ultimatrix to accomplish this. Paco goes to Baumbach's military supply store and recruits Baumbach and Ultimate Big Chill for his quest, with Ninja staying behind to watch the store. The first location is right in Baumbach's backyard, a temple containing the Drumkit of Valor. Inside, the trio fights a robotic guardian, which nearly kills them. However, they are saved by Ganon, who is also seeking the artifacts. Unimpressed by Paco's performance and motives but amused by his persistence and drive, Ganon reveals that the Vinyl of Prosperity is in Atlantis and teleports away. Paco uses Alien X to get them there as well. Inside the underwater temple, they find Ganon stumped by a trial involving a poor girl. Paco gives her six cents and pocket lint then dashes ahead and retrieves the vinyl. However, his poor offering triggered a trap that transforms the girl into a mutant lizard. Paco and Ganon inadvertently team up to defeat it, with Ganon gaining respect for Paco, whose impulsiveness and childish single mind he has mistaken for bravery, quick thinking, and determination. He takes them all to the final temple on the moon, where they meet the architect of the trials: Seth MacFarlane. Seth offers them full power if they can complete the final trial - mirror images of themselves. While Ganon ponders how to overcome his, Paco shatters his with Echo Echo, leading Ganon's to come to life and attack. Impressed again, Ganon shields Paco from his duplicate and concedes the race. Paco grabs the last artifact, the Headband of Truth, but accidentally tears it in half, ending the trial. As he cries, Ganon reminds him that his true friends are the ones that quested with him, including Ganon himself. The temple collapses, but the new squad narrowly escapes and returns to Baumbach's store, which is in ruins from Ninja's battle with Evil Bob the Blob. Ganon then takes Paco to 5 Seconds of Summer, who he intimidates into welcoming Paco back. Impact *Paco gets the Ultimatrix *Paco meets and befriends Ganon, forming the Paco Squad *Ninja, Ganon, and Seth MacFarlane are introduced *Cleveland is introduced in reality *Ultimate Big Chill is introduced in FA *Six Arms is introduced *Gax and Hyper Super Power Man Explosion are introduced in FA and renamed Characters Characters *Michael Clifford *Ashton Irwin *Calum Hood *Luke Hemmings *Paco *Cleveland Brown *Ninja *Mr. Baumbach *Ultimate Big Chill (Character) *Ganon *Seth MacFarlane *Headband of Truth *Space Mr. Rock Villains *Evil Bob the Blob *Temple Guardian *Mutant Lizard *Mirror Ganon *Mirror Paco Aliens *Echo Echo (by Paco) x4 *Hyper Super Power Man Explosion (by Paco) *Alien X (by Paco) *Brainstorm (by Paco) *Gax (by Paco) *Six Arms (by Paco) Gallery BP11.png BP18.png BP21.png BP35.png BP48.png BP66.png BP73.png BP87.png BP101.png BP117.png BP121.png BP132.png BP138.png BP141.png BP145.png BP153.png BP161.png BP171.png BP181.png BP193.png BP197.png BP205.png BP210.png BP221.png BP239.png BP249.png BP260.png BP277.png BP292.png Trivia *This was the first episode of OMC where Ben doesn't appear *This episode was intended as an April Fools episode, but was eventually changed to just a side story bonus episode after April came and went *This was the first episode of OMC to be the length of a standard television episode *don't...don't look up the title reference. just trust me that i am not funny. *im a weeb mf you cant hide from me *This episode was named best OMC of the decade at the 2020 Layer Awards Category:FA Episodes Category:Paco Squad Arc